The Ice cube and The Gardener
by Mystery Day Dreamer
Summary: Flowers bring beauty to the world. Ice protects the beauty from the harsh winter. So technically, they just belonged together…
1. Chapter 1

He had done it again. He ran away from a situation that annoyed him to no end. He looked from side to side as he made his way through the forest. He silently memorized every tree he walked past so he wouldn't get lost later. Being in the forest gave him a sense of comfort but also a sense of danger. It wasn't something you couldn't really explain. It was 'you'd just have to experience it for yourself' type of thing. Somehow, it just pulled him that much closer to it, in a sense.

In the back of his mind he knew he was going farther and farther away from his 'home,' it was in the exact opposite direction actually, but he paid no heed to it. 'The Uchiha compound is always empty. No one is there waiting for me anyways.' He thought as he continued on. He shoved his hands in his pocket, finding it reassuring. A floral smell went up his nostrils, shocking him really. Looking about, he found no flower that could cause such a smell. As he continued on, He smelled more than one flower. It was like walking through the Yamanaka Flower shop, which he'd never do. Especially with that annoying fangirl in there. Somehow, it caused him to become more intrigued by the minute. There were no flowers around that he could see of. With a new mission in mind, he sped his walking up a notch or two.

Walking what would be a couple streets away in the village, he came across a clearing. He then realized that it was the on Senji grounds, originally belonging to the first Hokage. But that wasn't what shocked him. There were flowers EVERYWHERE. Even flowers he only saw in different countries. Some were even extremely rare and found in very few places. Some of them he never knew or seen of. And in the middle of it all, a pink hair maiden, water some of the flower with a soft smile on her face. He knew she wasn't a Senji. He had to memorize the characteristics of them as a child. She held no such characteristics. Though from the way she was acting, it was as if she lived there. 'Impossible. The estate belongs to the Sanin, Tsunade. She even refuses to live in it therefore it should be abandon. Why would a girl like her live in it?' Being the fearless Uchiha that he was, he started walking towards the said girl. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Who might you be?" She asked in a stern but polite voice. He could tell from her tone of voice that she wasn't expecting anyone. He was just happy that she didn't act like one of his fangirls. Not that he'd admit that out loud. He smirked.

"You know it's impolite to ask for somebody's name without stating your own." He commented proudly. I saw no shame of knowing this girls name. She already treated him differently than the rest of the village. Especially since he thought that this might be the only person who didn't annoy him. She glared at him. No, it wasn't a hateful glare but it was still a glare. That was enough to make him widen his smirk a bit.

"Haruno Sakura." She stated hesitantly. 'Fits her.' He couldn't help but think. He walked closer to her and then he felt it. She had a significant amount of chakra. His ninja reflexes kicked in and he was behind her in a second with a kunai to her throat. She didn't seem scared. She didn't even twitch. His sharingan turned on. Her chakra didn't even sway. "I'm not a ninja."

"Your chakra says otherwise." His voice was cold. He didn't care. If she was the enemy then he'd kill her. His chest started to hurt at that thought but he continued to ignore it.

"I'm one of Tsuande-sama's patients. She had taught me how to fend for myself. Especially since I didn't want any special protection from any ninjas." She stated in a tone that was very authoritive but respectful all the same. He put some more space in between her throat and the kunai but he still didn't believe.

"If you're can control Chakra then why aren't you a certified Ninja?" His tone was still icy cold. He didn't want to leave any doubt in his mind.

"Because of my health." He heard the carefully hidden pain in her voice. He couldn't help but to feel sympathy for this woman he just meet. He finally put the kunai away. She turned towards him even with the little space between them. Somehow it didn't bother him. He'd usually pushed the person away or took a step back even if it was the Hokage. Most of the time it was the former. "You still haven't told me your name." She stared up at him in pure curiosity. He then realized he was a head taller than her. He smirked softly this time.

"Uchiha Sasuke." He didn't see a glimmer of realization in her eyes. All he saw was acceptance. That made him happy for the first time since his family died. From then on, he knew that he was going to be visiting here more often. She gave him a genuine smile causing his chest to warm up a bit. "Would you like to come in for some tea?" His smirk widened.

"Aaa." Her smile widens ever so slightly and made her way passed him. As she passed him, he noted how their hands lightly touched each other. There was a feeling like a strike of lighting went through his fingers all the way through his shoulder. He wondered if she felt it before ignoring it for now, Sasuke turned and followed her to her house. He was still processing all the plants that were possibly around her house alone. He even saw a tomato garden a bit farther out back. All sorts of tomatoes were in there, some he's never seen of. That in itself was saying something. Her house reminded him of his own. She though styled it differently than it was designed for. Not that it bothered him any. He rather preferred it that way. Sakura's was more modern while his' hasn't changed since the Massacre. 'Maybe it's time for a change.' He thought. He then noticed that there were no pictures or anything to tie her to the house. Putting it on the back burner for now, he followed her a little ways down the hall, to the kitchen. When he entered, he watched the pinkette trying to reach the tea kettle on the top shelf. Hearing her curse a certain blonde Sanin. Sasuke was very amused. The memory of when they touched flashed in his head. He wanted to feel it again. That strike of lightening. The exhilarating feeling run through his body. Unconsciously walking up to the pinkette, not even a foot of distance between her back and his chest, He reach up and grabbed the kettle. He noted how the pounding in his chest grew faster and louder, how she jumped when she realized that he was behind her, how he felt differently than he normally did. He didn't feel as empty.

"Thanks…" she mumbled when he handed her the kettle. The smirk that hadn't left his face since he entered the kitchen widens just a bit more. He turned to go to the kitchen table, with slight regret in his chest. He watched her as she made the tea. Very movement, very ingredient thrown into the homemade tea, very strand of hair was recorded into his mind. He hadn't watched anyone work around the kitchen his he was a kid watching his own mother. The way they moved around was different but they both held their own grace. Almost like a flower. Sakura started filling the kettle with water before putting it on the burner. "What bring you out here, Sasuke?" There was no admiration in her voice. Just plain curiosity. Somehow, it had hurt him a bit in his chest.

"My friends were being too controlling. So I left before I did something I might regret." 'Leaning Very strongly on the word Might.' He crossed his arms, as if irritated by the thought alone. He heard her giggle a bit. Somehow it didn't irritate him like it would have if it was anyone else. So he just raised a brow, asking her a silent question.

"It was about your love life, wasn't it?" from the way she said it, it was as if she knew everything that happened in his life. His eyes widen a bit from shock but his brow went slightly higher. She took the silence as a yes. "My parents were kind of the same way." He heard the disappointment in her voice. He wished she'd continue on but he could tell that she didn't want to talk about it. "So who is this 'Friend'?" She asked with a teasing tone. He couldn't help but to smirk.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He stated with slight pride but also annoyance. She nodded her head.

"Makes sense that he annoys you. I may not know him personally but I do know he annoys Tsunade to no end." He saw the smirk on her face this time, causing his to widen.

"So you became her personal therapist." Sasuke joked. Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. Something in Sasuke's chest swelled a bit. What it was or why it was happening didn't make any sense to him but he couldn't argue that he liked the feeling.

"Yeah~. It's so wonderful~." Sakura replied sarcastically. Sasuke could almost feel a smile upon his face… Almost. They just sat there in a very comfortable silence. Sakura eventually got up to get the tea and Sasuke just couldn't keep silent anymore.

"Mind if I ask you a few questions?" Sasuke finally asked. Sakura smirked a bit and gave him an 'are-you-serious' look. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." He refrained from pouting. Either way, Sakura giggled a bit before nodding. "What's up with all the flowers?" 'Seriously. The Yamanaka clan would be ENVIOUS of this garden!' Sasuke watched as a small sad smile appeared on her face.

"I'm looking for the cure." She commented sadly. She was pouring his glass of tea, purposely refusing to meet his gaze. He raised a brow at this. Since he had meet her, he had lost the tract of time, she had stood her ground proudly. Now… It was almost as if she was trying to run away from something… And he didn't like it one bit. So for now, he'll drop it. One way or another though, he would get his answer. He nodded his head before continuing.

"Why aren't there any pictures or anything to tie you to the house?" The same sad look never left her face. He had wondered why but he knew she was going to avoid it at all cost.

"When I die… I didn't want to leave junk here for someone else to clean up. Since no one but Tsunade would miss me…" This time she looked more happier… More accepting. For some reason though, he was ticked. Either way he kept his mouth shut. It wasn't any of his business. At that thought, there was a pain in his chest again. All this was just so confusing. He'll have to sort it out later. He took a drink of his tea. He never had this kind of tea before but he liked it.

"One last question…. What kind of tomatoes do you have?" He smirked as she almost comically fell. Standing normally again, she turned her head and began to think.

"The cherry or grape tomatoes, salad tomatoes, Pasta Tomatoes, and Beefsteak tomatoes." Sasuke couldn't help but to tilt his head. Tomatoes may be his favorite food but he didn't know too much about them. Sakura saw his expression and sighed. She turned and went down a hall and after a few minutes came back with a basket full of tomatoes. Each one was completely different. Sakura began sorting them into different groups. He was guessing the groups that she said earlier. It was easy to figure out the Cherry tomato group but he never knew they came in so many colors. When all of them were laid out she started pointing to them. "Cherry tomato group consists of Sweet 100, Sungold, Sweet million, and Black cherry." As she named them she pointed to them. There was even a purple looking tomatoes or what she called 'Black Cherry.' "Next we have the Salad Tomatoes. These usually go great with salads, thus the name. Carmello, Enchantment, Valencia, Tomosa, Gill's All-Purpose, Sweet Cluster, Oregon Spring, Early girl, Stupice, Green Zebra, Polbig." He was amazed by the variety in front of him. Not even all the stores in Konoha had all of these, and they weren't even half way through! "Pasta: Big Mama, San Marzano, Principe Borghese, Amish Paste. Beefsteak Or the ones best with sandwiches and grilling: Big Beef, Nepal, Celebrity, Caspian Pink, Momatoro, Fantastic, Mortgage Lifter, Persimmon, Black Krim, Costoluto Genovese, and brandy wine." Sasuke was still staring at all the tomatoes. Sakura took this chance to look up at the said man and laughed. He was DROOLING! Over tomatoes! Sakura eventually fell backwards onto the floor, laughing so hard that she was holding her gut. Sasuke removed his gaze off of the tomatoes to the laughing girl on the floor. Then he felt the drool. He felt his face heat up before he wiped it off with his forearm. He gave a half hearted glare to the laughing girl.

"Not funny." He held back the need to pout. She finally was calming down a bit. She sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." She said while still laughing a bit. "I just didn't expect that from anyone, especially you." She smiled at him making his chest warm up. He actually liked the feeling. Being unused to the feeling, he'd let her win… This time. Sakura went to the cabinet next to the stove and grabbed a used grocery bag before walk back to the table. Sasuke watched in curiosity, taking note of how she walked and how she proceeded to put some of the tomatoes in the bag. He guessed it was one of each. Whenever she got done, she held the bag towards him. "Here, you can try them out. If you can remember which ones you like and you'll always be welcome to come and get you some more." Sakura invited. She watched as Sasuke stared at the bag of tomatoes before subconsciously smiling. Sasuke looked back up at her with just one thought in his mind. 'She invited me back.' He had done nothing but to look like an idiot but yet she still invited him back. That was when he truly understood that she didn't admire him for his looks or his money. He wasn't even for sure if she knew who he was. All she did was accept him for who he was and enjoyed his company. For the first time in years, it felt like he was home. Sadly enough, he had a mission to due this evening. Sakura saw the pain in his eyes and couldn't help but to feel worry. "Is there something wrong, Sasuke?" All he could hear was pure concern in her voice.

"I have a mission to do and I won't be back for a couple of days." Sasuke watched as disappointment fill up her eyes. There was a pain in his chest. For the first time in his life since his genin years doing D-rank missions, he didn't want to go on a mission.

"Alright, I'll walk with you outside." Sakura commented while standing back up. They walked out to the front door with a sad atmosphere around them. They just didn't want the other to leave, even if they both knew they were going to see each other again. Soon they were both outside but Sakura continued on walking with him. She just wasn't really ready for him to leave her side just quite yet. They weaved through all the gorgeous flowers which seemed to have no affect on either one of them. For them, the ledge of the yard was getting closer too quickly.

"I'll see you later, Sakura." He promised as he turned towards her. He just wanted to get one last look at her face before he left. Even though there was still a pained look in her eyes, she continued to smile. To him, she was just staying strong, and for that he couldn't help but to give a soft smirk in return. After a moment or so, he turned and left. Sakura just stood there until his body was long and gone. Sasuke kept turning around and saw her still standing there, even though he was sure that she couldn't see him. That gave him enough reassurance for the next couple of days… Dealing with that Dobe…

* * *

_**I don't know if I should continue on with this story. Please tell me What you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know i know. i took FOREVER to update. I sorry! i hope the short chapter i just came up with! ^_^**_

* * *

The rest of the day seemed rather slow to the both of them. Sakura continued to work in her garden. Her mind idly going through the chemical structure of the sickness and trying to figure out ways to destroy it without hurting the human body but she couldn't just put herself into her work. Her mind kept drifting back to the mysterious enigma that is Uchiha Sasuke. He came here out of no where and somehow found a place in her life. she rarely found descent company that didn't make her feel awful. she hadn't been so happy in years. No. She's NEVER been this happy. He sent lighting through her body. He filled the emptiness she always had in her life. He made her life, no matter how short it was, worth looking forward too. all in less that three hours. She even liked the fact that he didn't push her for answers. she felt at home for the first time in her life. now if she could get rid of this stupid sickness, her life would be perfect. Now she had to prepare the room for when Tsunade visits tomorrow.

* * *

"Why the heck did you leave like that?!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke was already getting a headache and he just got there. Naruto stopped in the middle of the rant and took a good look at Sasuke. "What happened after you left, teme?" Sasuke looked over to him to see if he was up to something. Sasuke just saw the same dumb look Naruto always had on his face but decided not to take any chances. Naruto was the villages, hyperactive-knuckle-headed-ninja for a reason.

"What's it to you, Dobe?" Sasuke remarked. Naruto was just getting on his nerves and he knew it was too late to go back to see Sakura. He didn't want to Dobe to scare her off. his mind flashed back to when they accidentally touched each other. And the feelings he got when he was around her.

"You have that look on your face. you NEVER have that look on your face!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke glared at him for being too loud and for bringing him back to reality. He started cursing Kakashi and his late habits. if he had remembered them earlier, he would've stay at Sakura's for a bit longer. "See there it is again!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Sasuke questioned. Maybe he could understand what he was feeling if he understood what everyone else saw.

"You look like... your happy? No, there's something else there... You meet someone!" Naruto started declaring. Sasuke finally had enough and continue on cursing his sensei. "HA! I was right! Who is she!? what does she look like!? Is she gorgeous?! Well, no one can be more gorgeous than my Hinata-chan, but that not the point! Who is she!? When can I meet her?!" Naruto rambled. Sasuke glared at him. He really did want him to meet Sakura. He didn't want the Dobe to ruin things for him.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted. Sasuke turned and glared at him while Naruto started yelling at him like normal. "What's this I heard about Sasuke getting a girlfriend?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke finally had enough and started walking out of the village.

"She's not my girlfriend." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"So there his someone!" Kakashi cheered. Sasuke started cursing his sensei's ninja skills. This was going to be a long mission...

* * *

Sakura had nightmares again but they were starting to not bothering her anymore. she's had them so many nights, she was getting use to them. She started cursing her lack of sleep as she got of bed o get ready to meet Tsunade. Tsunade was bond to bring sake since Shizune wouldn't let her drink it at her office. So Sakura had to put away and breakable things. That was one lesson that didn't take her long to pick up. Soon enough, she heard the door slamming open. Tsunade was here. Sakura sighed as she made her way to the kitchen and started on the tea.

"Hello, Sakura." Tsunade greeted as she walked over to the table and seated herself down. "So find anything new?" Tsunade asked as always. The image of Sasuke popped in her head. Sakura couldn't help but to smile. Sakura shook her head since she didn't find anything new on the cure. She wasn't even able to focus on it thanks to the Uchiha. "Why are you so happy Sakura?" Tsunade had never seen her student like this before.

"I had company yesterday." Sakura replied felt Tsunade's chakra spike up. Tsunade didn't like this. "Don't worry, he is one of yours." Sakura reassured.

"He?" Tsunade had to know now. Tsunade had to watch out for her daughter like student. Sakura hummed happily in response. She had no idea who this boy was but seeing that he made Sakura this happy, she couldn't help but to feel thankful. She's never seen Sakura like this before. If she didn't know any better, she would've said the Sakura had a crush on the boy. Sadly though, she also knew that Sakura had no idea what love was. Sakura had explained to her that she was the first to show true compassion towards the pinkette. Tsunade started pitying the pinkette. She deserves more than anyone to feel something like love.

"Yeah. he was odd but really fun to be with. He didn't pressure me for information or anything. He just enjoyed his stay before he had to leave." Sakura explained. The smile stayed on her face as she stared talking about Sasuke. "He respected me as an equal. I've felt at home with him here. I don't know how to explain it but I really enjoyed his stay here." Sakura 's heart started beating faster every time he popped in her head. Tsunade grinned at her student. If Tsunade didn't know any better, she'd think she was talking about Naruto but she knew there was no way could find this place. he was too much of an idiot.

"So, who is this lucky guy?" Tsunade inquired before taking a sip of her tea. Sakura always made excellent tea. it was her favorite drink right after sake. Sakura could feel her blood rushing to her face.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said for the first time. She hadn't said his full name before, now that she thought about it. She liked how it felt when it came out her mouth. Tsunade spitted her tea out, scarring Sakura in the process. "Shishou! Are you alight?!" Sakura rushed to her, ready to do any medical procedure if needed. Tsunade turned to look at her student with wide eyes. Tsunade couldn't believe her ears. Sasuke, of all people, made her daughter smile like that? She just couldn't believe it.

"Black, chicken butt hair, onyx eyes, pale skin?" Sakura raised a brow at her teacher, wondering what she was getting to but nodded anyways.

"At first he thought I was an enemy to the village and was about to kill me if her needed to."

"What?!" Tsunade screeched.

"Shishou! It's fine! It was just a misunderstanding! You should be happy to know that he's being loyal to the village!" Sakura may not know Sasuke but she would be happy knowing that one of her ninjas was being true to his home. Sakura really didn't understand why her shishou was acting like that. "If you even try to punish him and i'll destroy every Sake shop in the country!" Sakura knew that Tsunade was also every overly protective of her. "I really like him being here... Please... Just don't do anything..." Sakura begged. Why couldn't her Shishou understand.

"Sakura... You have to understand. He's-

"No! Don't tell me what he's done! If he wants me to know than he'll tell me!" Sakura fought back. This wasn't about Sasuke anymore. her morals and believes were at stake now.

"What if he hurts you?!" Tsunade yelled.

"Then I'll punch his face through the hokage monument! You know there's no way in hell that I won't go down without a fight!" Sakura remarked. Tsunade knew that it was true. It is what she taught her after all. She also know that if it didn't hurt Sasuke then Sakura would take him down with her medical abilities. Tsunade sighed in frustration.

"Fine. but if he does anything, I wan t you to tell me immediately!" Tsunade demanded. Sakura smiled at her Shishou, knowing fully well that she won the fight.

"Always." Sakura replied sincerely. She would always tell her shishou about her life. She was the closest thing to a true mother she ever had. Tsunade smiled back at her as she continued on drinking her tea. Sakura acted like her in so many ways, sometimes it scared her.

* * *

Sasuke had already threw all of Naruto's ramen into the nearest lake along with Kakashi's porn. He was so fed up with them trying to get him to talk about Sakura. He really didn't want to her to catch their stupidity. Sasuke lead the rest of the way there as the the other to sulked behind him. 'serves them right.' He thought in his head. He was wishing some rouge ninjas would start attacking so he'd have something to take out his frustrations. Then again he didn't want them to so he could hurry back home to see Sakura.

"My precious ramen..." Naruto cried softly behind him. Sasuke couldn't help but to think that maybe it'll help him eat healthier.

"My baby..." Kakashi cried.

"Maybe you can get a girlfriend now." Sasuke mumbled. He was still irritated by there stupidity. He could feel Kakashi glaring at him now but he didn't care. He wanted this mission done and over with. He put some chakra in the soles of his feet to speed up. He just wanted to get away from those two.

"Hey teme! Wait up!" Naruto Yelled. "Kakashi was the one saying all the dirty stuff! You shouldn't have taken away my ramen! Dattebayo!"

"Naruto, don't go blaming your sensei. You were in on it too." Kakashi stated calmly.

"So you admit it!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke swore they were gay sometimes. They fought like an old married couple. He wondered what Sakura would do in this situation. "Hey! Where did you get that?!" Sasuke looked behind him and saw that Kakashi had his book again. He felt a vein pop on his forehead. He was back to cursing his sensei in his head again.

"I dove in and got it." he replied calmly. 'I should have burned it.' Sasuke thought in his head.

" I should have dove in for my ramen!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up, you two." Sasuke started raising his voice.

"Maybe you went to far with the sex scenes." Sasuke heard Naruto whisper to Kakashi. He glared back at the two of them. Tsunade was going to be lucky if he didn't murder the both of them by the end of the mission.

* * *

"Hey, sakura." Sakura looked at her shishou. "How about we both get some training in. We haven't done so in a while." Tsunade suggested. Sakura started smirking. She had trained in a month or so, thanks to Tsunade, and was itching to train again.

"I'll win this time." Sakura declare in determination. Tsunade smirked back at her. Tsunade only wanted to train Sakura for her self protection and she didn't want to go back to the Hokage's tower with the amount of paper work on her desk. That and she needed to get rid of the access rust that was starting to build up. They both stood up and started making their way to the training ground that was left especially for the both of them. They were... destructive. Too destructive for the rest of the shinobis. So instead of destroying all the training grounds in Konoha, they build one especially made for them two. Tsunade even made sure that a anbu came by afterward to fix it. Sadly though, even with Sakura's sickness, they were both evenly matched. If Sakura could defeat this illness, Sakura would be the strongest kunoichi in the entire world. She could even put her with Team 7 since they lost there last member years ago on a mission. She could never find anyone who could deal with them. Sakura was the best chance she had but Tsunade couldn't use her until she defeated her sickness. Tsunade held back the urge to sigh as they made their way unto the training fields. This was starting to give her a head ache...

* * *

_**Please tell me what you think! I know it's short but I think I've procrastinated long enough!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke stormed into the village, ready to lose the idiots he has to call teammates, behind him. They have done nothing but teased him the entire mission. The Hokage better be happy that he didn't kill the both of them.

"Teme! Where are you going?!" The village's knuckle headed idiot shouted. Sasuke sped up a bit.

"To the Hokage, Dobe!" Sasuke raised his voice a bit to make sure the idiot heard him before flash stepping unto the rooftops. He mumbled profanities about his team mates as he crossed the roof tops. They may be the strongest team, even with the lacking member, but those two created most of the faults, or at least in his opinion. Then again, he didn't really care about what everyone else thought, unless it was a certain pinkette. Then he couldn't help but to wonder what she thought of him. He paused on the roof tops and looked towards the Senji Manor. You couldn't see it thanks to the trees but he could still see it in his mind's eye, the pinkette gardening, waiting upon his return. 'If only that were real.' he thought. He took a deep sigh before continuing towards the Hokage's. It was his turn to fill out those stupid mission reports...

* * *

Sakura was examining the bruises that covered her arms. They weren't that bad. It's just the fact that there were so many of them that would make people freak out. She didn't get these from training with Tsunade. Nope. In fact, she had dodged everything that Tsunade threw at her, which she was supposed to do. She was sure that Tsunade ended up with more bruises after that than she did. She actually got these when she woke up. Her nerves were shutting down that morning. Apparently, she forgot to take her medicine last night and got a close call with death this morning. She had crashed against so many things last night that she was covered with bruises. She even fell down once and hit her head on the corner of the dinning room table, which was the cause of NDE or near death experience. God knows she's going to get an earful by Tsunade. Sakura sighed as she grabbed her gardening apron and tools before heading outside. She was running low on ingredients for her new batch of medicine and needed some more for her research.

When she opened her front door, it felt as though the heat smacked her in the face. Sure, it was hot inside but it was a hell of a lot hotter outside. She looked up towards the sky, there was no cloud in the sky to even cool things down for a moment. Sakura didn't really like hot days. They stressed out her flowers, believe it or not, and it made her feel like she was using more energy than she was. She reached back inside and grabbed a large straw hat she placed it on her head, she marched off the porch, ready for her daily duties. She looked quickly towards the village. 'I hope Sasuke gets off his mission soon, and safely.' Sakura thought. Sure it was selfish of her to wish stuff like that, Sasuke needed to make money some how, but she couldn't help herself. She didn't want to lose him... Not now. Not ever. Sakura paused her steps. 'Why do I feel this way?' She asked herself. She had only met the guy once before. He could be trying to use her for something. Sakura shook her head harshly. She had to trust her gut. Just like she did before, she had to trust her gut. 'Your heart and brains may mislead you but never your instincts.'

* * *

Sasuke knocked on Tsunade's door twice. After he heard the soft 'come in,' from inside the room, he did as he was told. He walked right on in to see a smirking Hokage staring right at him. Sasuke wish right then and there that he just went on to Sakura's, or at least back home.

"Don't even start. I've had enough from Naruto and Kakashi." Sasuke sighed. There was a glimmer of disappointment in her eyes before a glimmer of amusement appeared.

"What do they know exactly?" Tsunade asked intrigue. There wasn't much that people could tease Sasuke about. So when they do, everyone wants all the juicy gossip, which only heightens Sasuke's headaches. What Sasuke didn't understand though was why she wasn't as mad as she usually is. He remembers he a guy flirted with Shizune, the dude ended up in a coma. Sasuke stared her down in the eyes, to let her know that he meant business.

"If I answer that question, you'll answer mine?" He bargained. Tsunade just raised a brow at him. She didn't know what the question was and she knew he didn't have a habit of sharing anything like that blonde idiot he has to call a team mate. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Sasuke remembered the Third doing the same thing when he was thinking of a punishment for Naruto when he done something stupid. It must have been a student teacher thing. Tsunade finally nodded her head. Sasuke relaxed his muscles slightly before telling her what happened before and during the mission. He watched Tsunade's every reaction, waiting for her to start teasing him like his team mates did. To Sasuke's relief, she listened to his story just like she would listen to a medical report. She just kept her eyes shut and listened as if she was processing the entire thing like a sponge. When Sasuke finished his story, Tsunade just stay in her position. Sasuke just stood there, still expecting some sort of tease to come in any minute. Tsunade sigh as she leaned forward against her desk an opened her eyes.

"I have to give them props, that much teasing material with so little information." Tsunade smirked slightly. Sasuke just glared at her. Her smirk just widened as Sasuke saw a glimmer of amusement "I also have to give you props. You're not a bad story teller. I'm going to have to tell Sakura that. She loves stories." She teased. Sasuke's glare just deepened. "Ha! I even made the mighty Uchiha blush!" Tsunade cheered. Sasuke wanted to take Sakura, destroy this village, and leave. Why did he have to surrounded by all these idiots? Tsunade calmed down a bit as she readied herself. "Now, what was your question?" She asked calmly. Sasuke calmed himself down a bit.

"Why didn't you try to kill me when you found out I knew Sakura?" He asked. Tsunade's eyes widen before she smirked and leaned back onto the chair.

"Sakura made me promise not too." She stated as if it was nothing. Sasuke was a bit shock at this. Sakura made sure that he was saved by the wrath of the Hokage. Not every person in the village cared if he lived or died. Heck, he was sure that they even wanted him dead: all but Team Seven and what was left of his annoying fan girls. "That and..." Tsunade paused and watched Sasuke as a hawk. Sasuke was just patiently waiting for the information on which he was about to receive, especially if it had something to do with the pinkette. "She's been happier since you showed up. I tried my best to talk her out of it. I even tried to tell her the things that you did and she told me not to tell her anything." Sasuke stood there shocked. "She said that if you wanted her to know about the things that you did, that you would tell her." Sasuke didn't know what to think but he was sure that he wasn't going to show his vulnerability to her. She would tease him just as bad as his team mates did. "I don't know what you did but she has a lot of faith in you now…" 'Some one has faith in me?' Sasuke thought in disbelief. "Which is why I'm giving you a mission… off the books." Now Sasuke couldn't help but to widen his eyes in shock. He knew that the Hokage barely trusted him. So why give him a mission off the record? "I want you to protect Sakura at all cost." What?

"You want me to protect Sakura?" He asked. He honestly couldn't believe his ears. He had gotten lucky that Naruto had persuaded the Hokage to speak on his behave at the meeting when he had returned to the village, but never did ever expect to be allowed on missions, let alone one off the record. Tsunade nodded her head.

"Sakura is a bit stubborn when it comes to having people look after her. She says that they always make her feel more fragile than she already is. I know that Sakura can handle herself. She's already surpassed me at everything. If her sickness didn't get in the way, I'm sure that she'd be the worlds greatest Kunoichi. The thing is that she is terminally ill and with her knowledge and assets, anyone and everyone is willing to get her hands on her. She doesn't realize that she gets all in when she's doing her research that she doesn't pay attention to things around her. I'd feel a lot better if there was someone looking after her. If you do accept this mission and she asked about it, it's because people can not keep their sanity while being under isolation. Got it?" Tsunade told. Sasuke just nodded his head. He understood the terms of this mission.

"Is this sickness caused by someone else?" Sasuke asked, knowing that Tsunade would understand his question. Tsunade took a deep sigh as if she was trying to hold herself together.

"We are not entirely sure. This sickness doesn't even have a name. I honestly haven't seen anything like it before…" Tsunade said, as her mind seemed to zone out. Sasuke was starting to understand a bit more, why Tsunade was so worried. What he understood even more was that he had permission to be around her.

"I'll do it."

* * *

Sasuke flash stepped into the section of the woods that the Senji Manor was. If his father knew that he was going to stay there for however long was necessary, his father would've thrown the biggest hissy fit known to man kind. That brought a smirk to his face. He had learned more about his family right before the death of Itachi. They were not things that he was proud of but things he did come to accept. Sasuke started walking through the part of the woods that he had walked threw a thousand times in his head that it was actually familiar when it was just his second time coming through. His smirk turned into a smile when he could start smelling the flowers, not that he was searching for the smell at all. His steps sped up a notch or so once again. He was already beginning to feel anxiety, a feeling he hasn't felt since he became a ninja, a feeling he hasn't felt since he had to face Itachi, a feeling he hasn't felt since he had to enter the gates of the village he was standing in. All those things seem forever ago now that he had met Sakura. Not that it had mattered to him at all. He just wanted to get to the Senji Manor, his new home for the time being. The trees began to clear out as the blazing sun blinded him for a moment. He was already starting to miss the shade from the trees. When he gained his sight back, he was shocked that Sakura was already out in the garden, just like he had day dreamed earlier that day. All except that this time, she was wearing a straw hat to protect her from the sun. Sasuke hesitantly took a few steps forward, same as before, it did not take Sakura long to notice that he was there.

"Sasuke! Welcome back!" Sakura greeted as she placed down her tools. That's when Sasuke saw them. Her arms were covered with bruises. Sasuke couldn't help but to frown. 'How did she get those?' Sakura jogged over to Sasuke with a smile on her face. "Are you alright? No wounds or anything, right?" She started asking as she scanned him for any injuries.

"I'm fine." He replied. Sakura physically relaxed and Sasuke found that quiet soothing. "Sakura?" Sasuke called. Sakura looked up at him, with a smile still on her face. "How did you get those bruises?" He asked. Sakura started an awkward laugh. One that Sasuke knew well thanks to Naruto. Sasuke knew Sakura was trying to hide something and didn't really want to tell.

"Do you want something cold to drink?" She asked.

"Sakura. Don't change the subject." Sasuke demanded. Sakura let out a defeated sigh.

"Just promise not to tell Tsunade?" Sakura asked. She really didn't want to have Tsunade hear this. Tsunade would have her keep a stay at home nurse with her and that was the last thing that she wanted. Sasuke nodded his head, knowing that he'd have to keep his promise. He needed to be on her good side if he was going to stay here. "Tsunade and I trained for a while yesterday and I forgot to take my medicine. So my nerves started shutting down. I made to the kitchen but managed to hit everything in the process, which gave me these bruises." Sakura honestly told. Sasuke was already giving her a scolding look which made Sakura feel more like a child. She was thankful that he didn't start treating her as fragile though. Sasuke let out a sigh.

"Did you at least take your medicine today?" He asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"I'm usually able to remember to take my medicine. That is the only one I have to take for now so it really isn't that hard. I guess I got too excited at beating Tsunade in training." Sakura gave another embarrassing laugh. "I'm just glad you're back and uninjured! You caught me at an odd time though. I have to gather more ingredients for my research… You can go on in, out of this heat if you want. No need to have a heat stroke because of me." Sakura teased as she started her way back towards her basket. Sasuke followed closely behind her. She had already teased him like his mother used to tease him and Itachi. It just made him feel more at home.

"Have you looked at the Nara's medical research books?" Sasuke asked. He wanted to be of help. Sakura shook her head.

"Tsunade really doesn't want me to leave this place, with my health and all." Sakura commented. Sasuke studied her from behind. He didn't like what he was hearing.

"Do you ever go to the village?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Sakura shook his head. Now he really didn't like that. He might not be a people person but even he had to get away from his empty home. Sakura wasn't even allowed too. The loneliness that he saw in her eyes just made it that much worse. "I'll take you." Sasuke promised. Damn the rumors. Sakura wasn't him. She needed to be around people. Sakura turned to him swiftly. Sasuke clearly saw the ninja skills she had in just that turn around. Her eyes were shinning as the wind blew off her straw hat. She had on the biggest smile he had ever seen on someone that wasn't the Dobe. His chest felt as if it was swelling, and he knew why. He was the reason that she was smiling like that.

"Really?" She asked. She couldn't believe that someone that knew about her being sick was saying that they would take her to the village. Sasuke raised a brow at her.

"Are you contagious?" He asked. Sakura shook her head. "Then I don't see why not." There were ninja all over the village and if anything happened, he's sure they'd be willing to help her. Sakura's smile seemed to have grown before she started hugging Sasuke. Sasuke blinked a few times before he realized what Sakura was doing.

"Thank you~! Thank you~! Thank you~!" She thanked as she continued to hug him. Much to Sasuke's disappointment, she pulled away.

"You have to make your medicine first." He told. He didn't want her to get hurt like that again.

"Oki doki~!" She replied with a smile. Sasuke was happy that she didn't get disappointed that he made her fix her medicine first. Sakura went on to gathering her ingredients from the garden, now humming while she did. Sasuke looked over to the porch. There was no roof to protect him from the harsh sun. "There should be some cold lemonade inside if you want any." Sakura offered. Sasuke nodded his head before heading inside. With that too long of a mission, too long for him anyways, and the heat, he could really use something to drink. He looked over his shoulder.

"Do you want me to bring you out a glass?" He asked. Sakura turned to him with a smile still on her face.

"If you don't mind, it's hotter out here than what I thought it was." Sakura said still with that nervous laugh. Sasuke smirked before heading towards the inside of the place. Sasuke had to think of a way to bring up that he would be spending more time with her than what Sakura knows. He had never done anything like this in his life so it didn't shock him when he couldn't think of a way. Sasuke started looking through the cabinets for the cups which didn't take him long when he looked near where he got the tea pot out for Sakura. His mind flashed back to the feeling he felt he when he touched Sakura. Maybe he should just let things flow. That always seemed to work for the Dobe. Why couldn't it work for him? After setting the two glasses on the counter, he went to the fridge. There was some meat in there, but mainly vegetables. Tsunade must bring the meat and the drinks whenever she comes. Sasuke wonders how she's going to react when she finds out that he's going to let her in the village… Sasuke filled the glasses up with lemonade and put the pitcher back in the fridge. Maybe he could also build a front porch to the place so he could stay outside with her..? He's never really built anything before since he's never had to. He'll just have to look it up at the library and if he finds too difficult, he'll hire someone. Sasuke flinched once again as soon as his eyes made contact with the sun light.

"Hey, Sakura." Sasuke called. Sakura turned and saw Sasuke standing on the porch, holding a glass out to her. This was the first time that she had heard Sasuke say her name. She was actually very happy that he even remembered it. Sasuke couldn't help but liked how her name rolled off his tongue. It made it feel more… special. Sakura walked over to Sasuke with the ever permanent smile on her face.

"Thanks~!" Sakura said before taking a few drinks.

"Sakura?" Sasuke started.

"Hmm?"

"How come you don't have a roof on the front porch?" Sasuke asked. The only time Sasuke would be out in weather like this was usually training.

"Oh. Some Rain ninja came a couple of years ago and Tsunade either didn't have enough money to add the roof or just decided that I didn't need it." Sakura told. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw where one was connected before. Wouldn't that cause leaks in the house?

"Hn." Sasuke is diffidently going to try and at least fix that.

"I just have to get one more ingredient. I should be inside in a bit." Sakura commented as she took one last drink before handing it to Sasuke. "Is there something that you want from out here before I go in?" She asked.

"Aaa, I'm fine. Thank you though." Sasuke said. There was just too much on his mind right now to even bother trying to eat. Sakura nodded her head once before turning around and heading back to the plants. She's already told Sasuke to make himself at home last time. She didn't see a need for her to say it again. She couldn't seem to get the smile off her face since Sasuke came back. She was honestly scared that he wouldn't, even after he even said he would. Now he's back and there a feeling in her chest that she didn't understand. It came when she saw Sasuke standing at the edge of the yard. She has to admit though, she has a feeling that things were going to get weird between them soon. She didn't understand that feeling either. Maybe Tsunade was up to something again. That would make sense. What was she up to though? She better not be setting her up. Sakura would be beyond furious. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her head. She needed to keep a cool head. She couldn't afford to destroy her home and garden. Instead, her mind wondered off to Sasuke, and she didn't mind that one bit.


End file.
